


Coming Clean

by articcat621



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Heartbreak, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Daphne knows she needs to tell Sam the truth, despite how much she doesn't want to.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Broke my own heart a little bit writing this one. Written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo Bingo N3 - Free Space  
> Cast the Dice - Break Up  
> MMF Rollathon Crack - confessions/break up
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. Any lingering mistakes are my own. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Daphne wrapped her arms around herself, her stomach churning with anxiety as she thought about what she needed to tell Sam. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and knocked on Sam’s apartment door. She took another deep breath, knowing that she needed to come clean with Sam and tell him the truth. It wasn’t fair to him.

The door opened, and Sam smiled when he saw her on the other side. “Daphne, hey,” he greeted, flashing her a warm smile. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” 

“I got off work early,” she explained. “Can I come in?”

Sam picked up on her tone of voice. “Yeah, of course… Is everything okay?” 

Licking her lips, Daphne nodded slightly. “I need to tell you something.” 

“Okay, is this a conversation that might require tea? Or something stronger?” Sam asked after Daphne entered. He closed the door softly behind her. 

Daphne cleared her throat. “No, I mean, maybe.” She sighed. “Let’s just sit down.” 

Sam nodded, leading her to the living room. He took a seat, looking at Daphne nervously when she took a seat in the armchair instead of joining him on the couch.

Daphne looked at Sam, knowing she was going to break both of their hearts. When she had moved to the States for her apprenticeship, she hasn’t expected to meet anyone. She certainly didn’t expect to fall in love with someone… Especially not someone as sweet and kind. 

“Daph?” Sam asked gently, disrupting her from her thoughts. 

“I’ve been keeping something from you, Sam, and I just… I have to come clean because it isn’t fair to you.” Daphne could already feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “Meeting you, Sam, wasn’t part of my plans. I came here to the States to finish my schooling, and then I was going to return to England. But then I met you, and at first, we were just messing around, but as time went on, I fell for you hard, Sam… But I was selfish, and I didn’t want to ruin what we had going on by telling you this…” She took a deep breath. “Sam, after my apprenticeship is done, I have to return to England.”

“Stay,” Sam pleaded, cutting her off. “Whatever it is, Daph, we can figure it out.”

“Sam, I’m getting married,” Daphne said, looking at him. 

Sam went absolutely still with shock. He met her gaze and she could read all the emotions there: pain, hurt, anger, betrayal. 

“Trust me, Sam, if I could get out of it, I would.”

“You’re with someone?” Sam finally asked, his voice low and full of disbelief. 

Daphne shook her head. “No, I mean, sort of? We’re not really together, but…” She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She clenched her hands into fists on her lap. “It’s an arranged marriage, Sam. I had hoped with me being away, my Father would allow us to break the marriage off with the family, but he’s refusing.”

“Why… Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Sam asked angrily. “After over a year, you tell me now?”

“Because I love you, Sam!” Daphne said, sniffing. “I want to marry you, Sam. I want to stay here with you.” Reaching up, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “But I can’t. I’ve tried, trust me.”

“There must be a way to break it.” 

“The contact is magically binding,” Daphne told him. “Sam, I never meant to hurt you. Trust me, that’s the last thing I wanted. I love you.”

Sam stood. “Daphne, I think you should leave.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said, looking at him pleadingly, hoping that he’d understand. “I’m due to return home in two weeks.” 

“Daph, we’re done,” Sam said softly. “I can’t do this. I… I hate that you lied… You let me fall in love with you.. You let me think that we had a future together.” 

“I know,” she said, looking at him. “I know, Sam.” Standing, she headed towards the door. She turned to face him one more time. “I’m so sorry,” she choked out, tears streaming down her face as she dashed out of his apartment.

She wanted to fight Sam, but she knew that ending things was for the best at this point. There was no changing her future - she’d be returning home to marry Theodore Nott....

Despite the fact that her heart belonged to Sam Wilson.


End file.
